Transformations
by GizzieBaako
Summary: Naruto has something up his sleeve, Sasuke is enticed with cat treats, and Sakura opens a present. One shot (unless somebody likes it enough). Suggestive sex scene, minimal descriptions.


Transformations

"Hey idiot, your baking tastes HORRIBLE. What the HECK did you put in those cookies?"

Naruto grinned. "Just a little something I thought would make your day better."

"Just gowing awayy would myake myy day bettrr – what thrr hrr? Nyaro? Nyaro? NYARO?!"

Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing fit to burst.

"*Snork* Nice whiskers! He he he ha ha Ha!"

"Mrow? Mrrp-mow?"

"hehehe… look down…"

Sasuke looked down, baffled, to see that he was only a foot off the ground. "Mrrp?"

"At your PAWS, he hee hee ha ha haaHaa…"

Sasuke lifted one hand off the floor, only to find an inky paw in its place. Involuntarily, he hissed, then jumped a foot in the air at the sound. Naruto started laughing even harder.

"Boy, you hate me now, but, ha HA ha, you'll love me in an hour. We'll be best buddies! C'mon _kitty_ , ha ha haaa…"

Naruto managed to get up off the floor. He found the basket he'd been keeping for just this moment. "We're going out. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that it's you." Sasuke backed up, hissing.

"Come ON, Sasuke. Look, I have _cat treats…_ " Naruto shook a plastic baggy full of treats.

The smell of the treats wafted over to Sasuke's now-very-sensitive nose, startling him so much that he forgot to hiss. "Mrow?"

Nose twitching, mouth starting to drool, Sasuke crept out from under the chair ("Come on, get the tasty treats…") right into the basket.

"Good kitty." Quickly, Naruto latched the top shut on the cat basket. A loud protest came from inside. "Eat the stupid treats and be quiet! I promise I won't bang or drop the basket, ok? Besides, you have a window. You're not going to suffocate in there or anything, trust me for once."

The meowing subsided into growly grumbling: "Mrowrr, rrrrowrr, roww-a-mowr…"

Naruto continued walking towards his unknown destination. Finally, he announced "We're here!" Curious, Sasuke-kitty looked out the small hole in the basket. _"Wha-aa…That looks like Sakura's house. What are you planning, Naruto?"_

Sasuke heard the sound of Naruto knocking at the door. _"Oh crap, she'll totally know it's me! Pretend like you're NOT Sasuke! Purr, cat, PURR! …uh, how do I start my motor? Let's see now…"_

By the time Sakura got to the door, Sasuke was warm and purr-y and feeling not at all like himself. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. It was like melting in a ray of sun… mmmm…

"Hiya, Sakura! I brought you something!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Naruto. What's in the basket?"

"Oh, a present for later. But first, have a cookie! You'll love 'em."

" _Oh no…"_ If a cat could facepalm, Sasuke would have. As it was, he began washing his ears, listening intently for the next few sentences and watching out the basket's small hole with one yellow eye.

"Hey thanks, I was hungry." *munch* "Uh, Naruto, you really can't cook very well. I'll finish it, but-"

"It's ok. I just wanted to make your day a little better."

" _Whayt did yowu put in te cookies, Nyaro?_ Wht? Cs I shrr frr srrayoww… Mrow?" Where Sakura had stood just minutes before, there was a pretty pink-red female cat. "Nyaro? Nyaroww?"

"Come on, Sakura, it's time for you to open your present!"

Sakura-kitty, not yet fully understanding what was going on, looked up expectantly. Looked up- looked up? UP? "Wrow meow WOW, Nyaro? Wrow now grrrrr owwwwowwowwWOWW?"

Grinning, Naruto beckoned for her to come closer. She inched up slowly, hissed and swatted at him. "Sakura, you'll love me so much. Promise to buy me ramen afterwards?" She stuck out her kitty tongue at him, fluffed her tail, and began grooming. "Please? Ok, I just know you'll say yes when you see your present! She opened one eye warily.

In the basket, Sasuke was getting more and more nervous by the second. " _Crap. She'll understand every word I say, and she'll know it's me. Boy, am I going to get a beating. Be aloof, Sasuke, be hip, be cool. Calm down. She'sSoCuteShe'sSoCute She's SOOOOO CUTE! No. Be calm, collected, aloof. She is not cute. She is a female cat. She smells like she's in heat. So goooddd…"_ And so his internal battle went on.

Sakura was also battling her newfound cat self. _"Damn Naruto for turning me into a cat. But what's in the basket, I wonder? Present, present, present! No. Must remain calm, collected. Not squee. Hmmmm…"_

Naruto merely grinned and opened the basket. Up popped black-furred, yellow-eyed Sasukitty, unexpectedly staring right into the eyes of pink-furred, green-eyed Sakuracat. The next few minutes probably went something like this:

 _Who is he? SO handsome. Prrrr!_

 _Ah, Sakura, you're so beautiful as a cat. Be mine!_

" _Hello, sweet kitten! Might I have your name?"_

" _La, sir, you are TOO kind. I am Sakurra. Who are you?"_

" _Forgive me, madam. I am Saaske. It is an honor to meet such a beautiful feline as yourself."_

 _*Sakuracat bats her eyes and fluffs her tail flirtily*_

 _*Sasukitty draws closer, purring*_

" _Madam, I must ask; are you engaged?"_

" _Why no, sir."_

" _Then will you be mine? I love you!"_

" _So quickly? I-"_

" _If just for one night, that I can claim you as mine. Please! No one need know!"_

" _I would accept your paw, kind sir, for I love you as well. One night. Take me!"_

At this point, both ninja/cats turned to look at Naruto.

 _Uhh…/Uhh…_

Sakura spoke first. "Nyaro…"

"I know, I get it. I'm heading out. See you for ramen tomorrow!" He winked at Sasuke, who blinked back with a lightning flash grin, and then threw some catnip into the air. By the time it settled, the pair were already looking deep into each other's eyes.

A little while later, on Sakura's bed, the two cats were having at it. Sakura's yowling and screaming could be heard everywhere in her house. She was in serious pain, but that's sex for cats*. Sasuke was switching between bliss at his first ever sexual encounter and guilt for causing Sakura that much pain.

" _I love you so much! Love you… love… Hate HATE_ HATE! _"_ "Prr prrrrOWWooWOWW! HSSSS!"

" _I love you too. Ah… Sorry, Sorry, Sorry… Ouch! Sorry…"_ "Prr prrr prrrrr ow prrrrrrrr…"

Finally, Sakura had had enough. She scampered out of the room and began washing herself, glowing green with healing chakra. Still feeling the ecstasy of the moment, Sasukitty followed her out of the room. He groomed her shoulder, then her head, finally climbing back into position.

" _Ahhh…_ "

Sakuracat sighed _. Maybe it'll be better if I keep healing myself as we go. Yes, love at last._

They kept at it until Sakura fell asleep. Sasukitty curled up next to her and groomed her ears, purring. He purred himself to sleep, the two cats curled together like the Yin-Yang symbol.

*(If you didn't know, male cats have barbs on their members, kinda like their rough tongues. Going in is fine, but pulling out is very painful for the females. Cat sex sucks, no pun intended.)

In the morning, Sasuke awoke first. Remembering the previous night, he hugged Sakura's warm body close to him and held her there. As she awoke, in a state of pure happiness, they again began to have sex. This time it felt different, though. Sakura felt – strange. Didn't she have four paws and a tail? Where were her feline whiskers? Retractable claws? And who was the stranger nearby, her partner? It couldn't have been a dream that she was a cat, so who-?

Sakura's large bare chest was pressed close against the figure of a dark-haired man, though she couldn't see his face from her position at his chest. "S-saaske?"

The man chuckled. "I'd never wanted anyone like this before. All I ever had wanted was revenge on my brother. You've shown me another path, Sakura. I love you. Be my wife, I beg you."

"Are you Saaske?" He laughed again. "Sakura, look at me!"

She dared to look up into his eyes and saw the familiar Sharingan. "S-sasuke! I never thought y-you w-wanted m-me-" Her eyes began to pool. "This must be genjutsu."

"No, Sakura. This was friend Naruto's idiotic and blessed plan. Yes, I'll acknowledge him as a true friend, love, if only you'll say yes!"

She flushed bright pink and pulled away. "Please! You're the only one for me."

"I- I-…" "Yes?" "I love you, Sasuke! Yes!"

"Oh, Sakura." He crept over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed passionately, wildly back, crying. She leapt onto him, hugging him tightly around the neck, and allowed herself to settle back into position. They caressed each other, and lay together in happy unity.

After a while longer, Sasuke chuckled again. "It's time to pay a visit to Naruto. I'm going to make his day."

"Are you thinking who I'm thinking of?"

A certain dark-haired, clear-eyed ninja girl came to them both, and their eyes met. Sakura grinned. "Only, you'd better let me make the cookies. Your cooking is terrible!"


End file.
